Vita, the Pokemorph
by Dragon Courage
Summary: Vita is taking her first steps into the world of a trainer, but with a disability that could cripple her, can she manage? And, when she finds a new talent- the ability to transform into any pokemon after touching it- can she take on the poke league, befuddle the multiple org.s chasing her, AND stay alive, despite the legendaries, who, btw, don't like her? Find out and read along!


**Hello, readers. I am not certain really what pokemon I should have Vita use, so please submit all your favorites. While I won't say no to pokemon that don't belong the Hoenn region, the native species have a much better chance of being chosen. Vita means life in French, by the way.**

**On another note, I have only recently found a pokemon game in the Hoenn region, so if I get something wrong, no flames. I mean of course you ****_can_****, but, I assure you, a gentle reminder will be far more effective.**

**Ok let's begin!**

ZZZZTTTTZZZZTTTZZ-!

The annoying buzzing of an alarm clock was silenced within the room of Vita West. Groggily, she opened her eyes. Why did the day have to start so darn early? Day…. today was the day!

That thought woke the fifteen year-old far more affectively than any cheap noise maker ever could. Scrambling out from the covers, Vita quickly stood to her short- but extremely light weight, she only weighed around eighty pounds- four and a half feet. Vita couldn't be bothered to remake her bed as she grabbed the clothes she had laid out the previous evening to start her pokemon journey in.

Vita grinned at the thought, finally, after weedling with her Gran for nearly three years, Vita was going to get her very own pokemon! Vita's grandparents were very overprotective of Vita, especially after the accident that had taken both Vita's parents and Vita's strength.

When Vita was two, her parents had been working at the lab- they were scientists- on some sort of breakthrough in pokemon DNA. She had been at the lab as well, playing with her toys. All Vita remembered of the incident was a flash of light, a pink cat, and waking up in the hospital, orphaned. Somehow, the incident had damaged Vita's metabolism and digestion system.

As a result, Vita's growth was stunted severely, and she had very weak bones and little to no physical strength. She couldn't carry more than about ten pounds, and that was pushing it. She couldn't even eat fattening foods, she couldn't keep them down. No meats either. But, unlike most people would do if caught in her predicament, Vita didn't pout, become bitter, shirk work. Instead, she worked very hard. If she couldn't lift something, she found some other way to move it. If she wasn't strong or fast enough, she kept trying until she found another way past her mountains.

Running into the bathroom, she showered, got dressed, and brushed her short, soft red colored, straight hair. Glancing in the mirror, Vita momentarily allowed her eyes to meet their emerald twins in the mirror, before running a critical eye over her figure, starting with her face. Vita had a small, shy mouth, with light pink lips. Her nose was slender and not very memorable, it was her eyes that begged attention. Soft green orbs, appearing overly large on her slim, delicate features, stared back with silent intensity that some people considered unnerving. Over all, she looked fairly normal, albeit slightly more delicate. The only real describing feature was a small scar with a peculiar shape over her collar bone. If the people around her didn't know better, they would think it was a tattoo.

An eight pointed star rested directly where her collar bone met. Faded by time, the scar was a soft tan color, only slightly darker than her pale skin. On a cursory glance, passerby wouldn't spot it.

Vita glanced over her clothing, so as to make sure she looked picture perfect on her big day. Her top consisted of a dark green poncho**( think Mexican ceremonial wear, not rain coat, people; if you played sinnoh region, think the grass leader) **that ended at her elbows. The poncho-thing hung off from slightly below her shoulders. At the top of the poncho, it was embroidered with a flowing flower pattern all the way around the shoulders. Beneath the poncho-thing, Vita wore a lighter green tank top. Simple blue jeans completed the apparel for a common day look, while at the same time looking natural and apart of nature.

**(A.N. I know that was a long description, but I am a girl, I like fashion, and deciding what my characters look like and wear and playing fashion diva is half the fun for me****J****) **

Satisfied with her appearance, Vita bolted back into her room and grabbed her bag, sliding on her leather flops as she did, and pounded down stairs. When she reached the kitchen, Vita saw a welcome sight.

Grandpa and Gran were already up, Gran cooking one heckuva goodbye brekkie, Grandpa reading the paper and complaining about someone.

"… Makes me so mad…." Grandpa trailed off as he saw Vita standing in the door. His eyes started to water up and he looked like he was gonna go into one of those 'little baby all grown up' fits of his, but, luckily, Gran hit him on the back of her head with his own newspaper and turned to greet Vita. "Good morning, little one. I trust you've decided on your starter pokemon?"

Vita grinned, and answered, "Sort of, I've done some research on the starters, but I still don't know which would suit me best."

Gran nodded sagely, she was used to Vita knowing about decisions, but not making said decisions till the last moment. Gran handed a plate to Vita- it was filled berries and such. Grandpa said, "So, Vita, I think we need to discuss your future decisions, in particular, how you're going to beat the heck out of any boy who tries to make a move."

Vita blushed and giggled, answering, "Awww, Grandpa, you know I wouldn't even _think_ of dating without your blessing. Besides, boys are still stupid at this age, and I don't really like spending time around idiots. If a boy_ does_ make a move, he won't be able to sit down for a week. _Trust _me."

Grandpa laughed a great belly laugh. He loved that girl, a real hoot, she was. The rest of the meal passed quickly, Gran and Vita talking about what to pack, and Grandpa told tall tales of his trainer days. All too soon, it was time for Vita to head over to her parents' associate and family friend, Professor Birch.

Professor Birch's wife had died during child birth, so he had no children and considered Vita as a sort of niece. She had never been in his lab however, she was kind of afraid of them, due to her past.

"Goodbye, Gran! Goodbye, Grandpa!"

Vita waved back to her family as she walked down the path to town. Her grandparents waved back proudly from the front porch, watching till Vita turned the curve and out of sight. The path would take about an hour on a normal day- Vita stopped to rest often. Today, laden down as she was, it would take a very long time.


End file.
